<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover! by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211000">Sleepover!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis'>Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alive!Sunset Curve x Reader</p><p>Request: Hey I loved your songwriting fic and wanted to ask if you could write something mainly platonic julie and reader? Maybe them just supporting each other or just like movie nights/sleep overs and also with the guys? Lol idk of that makes any sense but I tried. If you don’t want to that’s totally fine! :)</p><p>Word Count: 1.3k</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had always loved hearing  Julie sing and play the piano. But since her mom had died she stopped playing and singing. You’ve been supporting her since but you hadn’t been able to get her to sing again. Even your friend Flynn couldn’t get her to sing again. </p><p>You were walking down the halls of your high school when all of a sudden you were tackled by the boys in Sunset Curve. </p><p>“You guys are so annoying,” You chuckle.</p><p>“It’s our job,” Luke says.</p><p>“Well you guys are great at it,” You say.</p><p>“Hey, Y/N,” Julie says walking up to you guys.</p><p>“Hey, how are you?” You ask.</p><p>“I’m good. My dad is taking pictures today for the realtor,” She says.</p><p>“Do you really have to move?” You ask.</p><p>“Are you gonna introduce us?” Reggie asks.</p><p>“Fine. Julie these are my friends Luke, Reggie, and Alex. Guys this is Julie,” You say as they greet each other. “I’ll catch up with you guys later,” You tell the boys and walk off. </p><p>“I mean I understand why you want to move but you know Flynn and I don’t want you to,” You say.</p><p>“I know but I think it’ll help me move on,” Julie says as the bell rings.</p><p>“I get that but it doesn’t mean I won’t give up on keeping you here,” You say and head to class.</p><p>You slug through your classes as the day went on. When lunch finally came around. You invited Julie and Flynn to sit with you and the boys, hopefully convincing her to stay.</p><p>“Hey, you guys have band practice today right?” You ask the boys. They all nod with mouths full of food. “You guys are disgusting. I always watch them play because they trust my judgment on songs. Why don’t you guys join us, Julie and Flynn? I mean if Sunset Curve doesn’t mind,” You say. The boys don’t disapprove so you assume the offer was ok.</p><p>“I’m down,” Flynn says.</p><p>“I have to clean out my mom’s studio today,” Julie says.</p><p>“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll help you clean out the studio and you come to practice. Deal?” You ask.</p><p>“Deal,” Julie says after you give her a look telling her you won’t take no for an answer.</p><p>Once school was over you head to Julie’s house to help her clean the studio out. The two of you pull out some items and sort them into boxes. You pull off the cloth laying on top of the grand piano, “Wow, I’ve never seen this. It’s beautiful,” You say.</p><p>“Yeah, my mom and I used to write songs with it,” Julie says as you notice some sheets of music.</p><p>“Hey, this looks like a song your mom wrote,” You say picking up the papers.</p><p>“She must’ve left it there,” Julie says.</p><p>“It’s really well written,” You say after reading a few lines. You set it back on the piano as your phone starts to ring.</p><p>“Hello?” You say picking it up.</p><p>“Hey. The guys and I finally cleaned the garage up. You guys can head over whenever,” Luke says.</p><p>“Alright, we’ll be there soon. We’re picking Flynn up on the way,” You say.</p><p>“Cool, see you all soon,” Luke says before hanging up.</p><p>“Hey, Luke just called. Practice s starting soon, we should head over,” You say to Julie.</p><p>“Ok, let’s get Flynn on the way,” Julie says. The two of you head out to Reggie’s house, picking Flynn up along the way.</p><p>“So where did you meet these guys and why did you hide these cute guys from us? Flynn asks. </p><p>“First off gross...these guys are like my brothers. I’ve known Luke since I was little and I met the others through him. And I guess I never really felt like it was important enough to tell you guys? Do I really have to have a reason?” You question.</p><p>“Either way they’re cute and maybe you’ll get inspired to play again Julie,” Flynn says nudging Julie.</p><p>As you arrive at Reggie’s you head straight to the garage where all the guys were hanging out. You all spent the next few hours listening to Sunset Curve play. Surprisingly both the girls and guys got along well. </p><p>“My dad’s here. I gotta head out,” Julie says.</p><p>“Alright see you tomorrow,” You say hugging her.</p><p>“Flynn, you need a ride home?” Julie asks.</p><p>“No. You can give me a ride right, Y/N?” Flynn says.</p><p>“Always,” You say.</p><p>“Bye,” The boys say almost in sync.</p><p>“Hey, guys. I have an idea for Julie,” You say after Julie had left.</p><p>“Ooooh, what is it?” Flynn says excitedly. She has always loved your ideas.</p><p>“I know the guys have just met Julie and you but I was thinking we could put together like a going away sleepover thing,” You say.</p><p>“I!” Reggie says shooting his hand up.</p><p>“I love it,” Flynn says.</p><p>“So boys? I mean besides Reggie who is already clearly interested,” You ask. Alex and Luke nod their heads thinking it was a great idea.</p><p>“Although I don’t think our parents would be too keen on having boys and girls sleeping over,” Flynn says.</p><p>“Oh...I already ran this by my parents. The boys are over all the time plus my parents really don’t care,” You say.</p><p>“So it’s settled! Sleepoverrrrrr,” Flynn says flinging herself at you.</p><p>“I already have some ideas planned but I still need help setting everything up,” You say.</p><p>“Leave it to us!” Luke says pulling the guys towards him.</p><p>“No offense...love you guys. But you’re not setting it up, it’d be chaos. Flynn and I got it. Just. Bring some snacks maybe?” You say as the boys make a sad face at you.</p><p>The next few days you guys secretly spent time planning the night, movies, games, and music. You had already set everything up since you needed to set up a projector and a comfy place for everyone. </p><p>“Hey Julie,” You say while you and Flynn run after her in the hall.</p><p>“What’s up?” She asks.</p><p>“So Flynn, the boys, and I—“ You start.</p><p>“The boys? We just met them a few days ago,” Julie says pointing to Flynn.</p><p>“Shush let her giver her spiel,” Flynn says.</p><p>“So all of us planned a little going away sleepover for tomorrow. And before you say anything I talked to your dad and he said it’s ok,” You say.</p><p>“Which means you have no choice,” Flynn adds.</p><p>“Wellllll we’re actually staying,” Julie says surprisingly you and Flynn.</p><p>“And you’re just telling us now?!” You say.</p><p>“I decided last night,” Julie responds.</p><p>“You have a phone right?” Flynn asks as we chuckle.</p><p>“This still doesn’t get you out of the sleepover. I put in way too much work to just cancel it,” You say.</p><p>“She did,” Flynn confirms.</p><p>“Fine...I’ll come,” Julie says.</p><p>“Great. Be at mine at 5,” You say.</p><p>~The next day~</p><p>You spent the afternoon after school setting everything up. You had asked Flynn to pick Julie up and, surprisingly, the boys to help with the finishing touches. </p><p>“Hey! We brought snacks and didn’t mess it up,” Luke says scarring you.<br/>
“You know you could honestly be a little quieter,” You say annoyed.</p><p>“Oh sorry,” Reggie says.</p><p>“I’m kidding. Just set the snacks on the table. Can you guys help me set up the floor couch area thing?” You ask. </p><p>They nod and help you set up blankets on the air mattress and floor. You all scatter the pillows along the area and set the projector and screen up. Luckily you finished just in time to for Julie and Flynn to arrive.</p><p>“Surprise! Not going away sleepover,” You say as they walk in.</p><p>“Thanks for doing this guys. Even though I decided not to leave,” Julie says. You all spend the night jamming out and watching all of Julie’s favorite movies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I hope this is what you were looking for. I’m sorry this took so long to get out. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>